Gresty is Home
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: You came from the upper part of Havalynd, and moved all the way down to Gresty. A big change, I know. But, hey! You don't seem to mind! All you want is love! And I'll give it to you. Promise.


**A/N: I'm really tired. And my game is like... being hella laggy. It was either this, or I write smut. I figured this would be better.**

**Dear Future self: IMPROVE IN WRITING, DAMMIT!**

**Gresty is Home**

"Hey, Rabbit! Great to see you again, my little criminal!"

"Sup, man? How you been?"

"Ah, pretty alright! Yourself?"

"Eh. Same shit different day, ya know?"

"I hear ya! So, whatcha doin' here?"

"Lookin' for a kitty~ you got one?"

The young feline opened his blue eyes, yawning as he did so. He looked towards the store owner, tilting his head when he noticed a female standing in front of the counter, Joker RFP – 9 in hand.

"Oh, oh, oh! I got a new little kitty today!" squealed the man, clapping his hands as he practically skipped out from behind the counter. "He doesn't make too much noise, but he's so cute! I wish I could take him myself!"

"This him?" The two stared at the cat, who just laid there. Fluffy white fur, bright blue eyes, and mocha colored muzzle, ears, paws, and tail. He stared at Rabbit, her dark blue hair seeming to catch his attention. _'How strange,'_ he thought as he let out another yawn. _'Blue hair, hazel eyes with black tears... why does she have a gun? Probably here to rob us. What a surprise...'_

"Isn't he just adorable?" the owner cooed, making the girl smile. _'Jo, Jack! Why ain't you freaking out man? She's gonna rob you blind!'_

"Yeah... Mind if I buy him?" _'Wait... buy?'_

"Of course! He's only twenty. I mean, you've spent more on that gun there~" _'I'm getting a home?'_

"Guns aren't that cheap, my friend!"

The feline watched as Rabbit picked out some food and a few toys, before paying Jack, who happily put the things in a bag and gave her a receipt, along with some coins for change.

"C'mon, little guy! You're going home!" _'So... she wasn't kidding. She does want me...' _Jack gently picked up the kitty, placing him in a box that had some holes stabbed into it. "Don't worry! Rabbit will take good care of you!"

With a small meow, the box was closed and carried outside, the sound of a car door opening making him twitch his ears.

"This isn't for a satanic ritual, is it, Rabbit?" Jack asked, smiling down at the girl, who rolled her eyes.

"Yes. I'm going to offer this cute cat's soul to Satan," she chuckled, hitting his arm. "Nah, man. I just get lonely at home~"

"Ah! Well, in that case, I hope you're happy with him!" The two smiled at each other, before Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ya know... we need to hang out more! You get away from gang life, and I get away from the animals..."

"Jack," Rabbit's grip on her gun got tighter as she lashed her free hand out, pointing said weapon at his throat. "You ever say somethin' like that again, and I'll tell Ernst you're hitting on me."

The male frowned, nodding his head. He knew Ernst. The old Pretorian actually adopted the girl, it seemed. Sure, she was way past 18, but he still seemed to treat her like a daughter. And because of this, no one was allowed near her (excluding missions and if an enforcer caught her breaking the law). And when Ernst saw a male even _looking_ at her, all hell seemed to break loose. He'd wrap an arm around her, give the boy a death glare, and just walk away with her. Sometimes he'd snarl out 'stay the fuck away from her', but that was when the boy didn't look worthy enough to even be around the girl. Filthy creatures, he would say. And Jack was no different.

"Gotcha... see ya later, Rabbit," With a smile, the girl got into her Charge Cisco, driving away at a dangerous speed. Jack just watched with a frown, hand shoved in his pocket as he went back into the shop.

Rabbit drove through Gresty at a slower speed, finally pulling into a parking spot.

"Welcome home, buddy," she spoke softly, exiting the red vehicle, the box clutched protectively in her hands, bag filled with goodies hanging from her arm. She walked up the cement stairs, stopping in front of her red door. It took her a few seconds, but she finally got it unlocked and walked inside.

"This is it, huh?" meowed the cat as Rabbit set the box down and opened the top. He slowly climbed out and onto the kitchen counter, blue eyes scanning the apartment. "Not too uh... fancy, but it'll do!"

"Chatty little guy, aren't ya?" she giggled, scratching behind his ears. "I guess I should give you a name, huh?"

"Nothing stupid," He stretched out his limbs, claws trying to dig into the granite. Rabbit admired his fur, before smiling.

"Mocha!" The cat snapped his head towards Rabbit, his blue eyes locking with hers. "How about Mocha?"

"Mocha, hm?" He thought for a moment, licking his paw before rubbing it against his head. "Alright! That'll do!"

Rabbit smiled, her hand petting his soft fur.

"Heh. You seem like a lucky kitty~"

**Months Later**

Mocha hadn't really grown much. Rabbit found out later he was a munchkin, which could only make her happier. She had always loved those short-legged breeds. They were so cute in her opinion!

Mocha also had the pleasure of meeting "father" Ernst and "big brother" Birth. Of course, neither were biological, but they all seemed close enough to be. Ernst didn't say too much about it. Called him weird for having short legs, but the Pretorian mostly lectured Rabbit about quitting the criminal life and being a normal person, like getting a job and making an honest living. Rabbit just rolled her eyes, telling the man to stop worrying. An argument, of course, broke out between the two. It wasn't too bad, but there wasn't an agreement. Ernst left after that, giving her a hug and a small kiss on the forehead, telling her to be safe. Birth, however, actually called Mocha cute. After a few scratches and pets, the two went into the girl's room, finishing up some designs Rabbit had been helping her friend create. Mocha liked Birth. He was much cleaner looking than Gumball or Javez, both males Rabbit enjoyed having over from time to time. Suji, Seung, and Byron often visited, along with many others, but Mocha saw Ernst, Birth, and Suji the most. Gumball always made a mess when he came over, also making the apartment smell like weed by just walking through the door. Though she got to live there rent-free, weed was a no-go by the manager. Fine by her! She didn't like the smell or drug, anyway.

At the moment, Mocha was laying on Rabbit's stomach, both watching a horror movie. The feline was purring quite loudly, paws kneading into her shirt, making her giggle.

"Mocha~" she whined softly, scratching under his chin. "Stop!"

"Noooooo," He gave her a smile. With a small shake of the head, the two went back to the movie. Not even a few seconds later, Rabbit's phone went off, making the two jump. She scrambled to get the device, Mocha jumping off his owner and watching as she answered the call.

"What?" she snapped, a frown on her face as she heard the person on the other line. "Seriously? Man, can't someone else do it for once? … Alright, alright! I'll go! … No, I don't need the Brood's help! Just call Crow and Mink! … Aight. See ya, Michael!"

Rabbit frowned down at Mocha, who had his head tilted. Her getting called for missions wasn't too much of a surprise anymore. She pulled on her boots, Mocha slowly pushing her grenades and guns to her.

"Good kitty!" she spoke, patting his head a few times. As she finished getting ready, the girl filled up his food and water bowl, never being sure how long she would be, and if she would return. She kissed his forehead, hazel eyes locking with his blue ones. "Be a good kitty, okay? Don't you wreck this place while I'm gone, little mister!"

"Okay!" he mewed, rubbing his head against hers. And with that, she was gone, jumping into her Cisco and speeding off. Mocha looked at his food, before shaking his head. Normally, he didn't eat when his master was away. He would just await her return.

Hours passed. Mocha paced the apartment, going from the kitchen, to the living room, and finally the girl's bedroom. He hopped onto her bed, which was low to the ground, and even paced back and forth of her mattress. He mewed to himself quietly, looking around the familiar room. Where was she? Why was she taking so long?

"Rabbit!" he cried out, knowing he wouldn't hear a response. He missed the girl. This wasn't like her. She'd be gone half an hour. Where was she?!

More time passed. Now, it was nightfall. Mocha had had enough. What his owner didn't know, was that he could get out of the apartment whenever he wanted. A loose vent was what led to freedom. A few twists and turns, and the feline was out. He was surprised to find a certain Mexican walking towards the apartment when he exited the vents.

"Hey there, Mocha!" Javez greeted, bending over slightly to pet the feline. "Is Rabbit asleep or somethin'? 'Cause I've been texting, but haven't gotten a reply yet!"

_'She's not too far...'_ Mocha sniffed the winter air, Rabbit's sweet scent being carried through the bitter breeze. _'She should be close by. If she's not answering Javez's texts, then she's probably in trouble.'_

Without a second thought, Mocha started running off towards where the fragrance was strongest, Javez following the animal, not wanting him to get lost in Havalynd.

Over a few fences, and up a couple ladders. That's all it took. About a mile from home, the two found Rabbit slouched against an old, dusty wall inside one of the warehouses, her eyes closed and breathing shallow. Blood coated her body, as tried tears stained her face. Javez was next to her in a quick second, gently pulling her into his lap, arms protectively holding her. Mocha looked down the hall, finding the briefcase Rabbit was probably guarding. Even from where he stood, he could smell the narcotics perfectly fine. _'Nasty job,'_ he thought bitterly, before looking back at his master and friend.

"C'mon, Rabbit," Javez whispered, thumb gently stroking her cheek as he slowly got up, making his way out of the old warehouses, the girl close to him as he jogged down the street. "Please, just hang in there! I'll fix you right up. You just gotta hang in there."

Mocha ran right by the Mexican every step of the way, Rabbit occasionally letting out a small groan or tiny cough, accompanied by little bits of blood escaping her lips. The way back seemed a whole lot quicker. Getting inside wasn't a problem, either. Javez just kicked open the door, promising quietly to fix it later... maybe.

Twenty minutes. That's all he needed. Rabbit's wounds were cleaned out and patched up. Her clothes were currently being washed, as she laid in bed, Mocha laying right by her side. Javez sat on the floor on the other side, his hand gently holding her smaller one. They stayed like that for the rest of the night. Javez didn't leave once, wanting to be there when she awoke. Mocha liked that. Javez was one for getting in trouble here and there, and loved getting his hands on things that interested (often resulting in enforcers on his tail), but he was loyal. One in a million, Rabbit often said about the gangs, and especially about Javez.

"_He never really liked me being a Blood Rose,"_ she had said once, smiling at Mocha. _"But, he never really pushed the subject. I knew it pissed him off, but never said anything about it. Heh. He's a great guy, really. I'm glad I met him."_

Mocha lifted his head during the night, finding that Javez was still there, actually laying down now. He head lied on the mattress, as the rest of his body stayed on the ground. With a small meow, he got up and trotted over to the Mexican, laying on his stomach and falling back to sleep.

In the morning, Rabbit woke up with a pain-filled groan, looking around. She didn't like seeing she was wrapped up in gauze, to be honest. It told her she had failed.

"JAVEZ!" she screeched, smacking said male's forehead and making him awake with a surprise jolt, poor Mocha being thrown off in the process. "What happened yesterday?"

"You don't remember?" he muttered, looking back at his friend. She shook her head. "Well, the enforcers nearly gotcha. If I hadn't seen Mocha, you'd probably be dead! He led me to you!"

"Seriously?" She smiled at the feline, who was licking down his puffed out fur. "Heh. Guess he is lucky."

"How you feeling?"

"My body is in complete pain! I swear, I'm gonna kill that fuckin' enforcer that did this!"

"Maybe later. You gotta rest for the meantime!"

"REST IS FOR THE WEAK!"

Rabbit, being fueled by complete rage, decided it would be the best idea in the world to try and get up. She went right back down, Javez helping her so she didn't completely fall on her ass.

"And again, you don't listen to me..."


End file.
